1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of package and article carriers with handles and straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many loads had to be carried and by bundled hand. Extension cords, ropes, and pipes are examples. Then after being bundled by hands these loads would then have to be laid down so as an article carrying device may be brought forth and attached.
Various means have been proposed for providing packaging and handles for articles, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,505 to Shadoan. This device includes a handle and a strap to thread through that handle. It appears that it would be very difficult to hold a coiled rope or other bundled items with one hand and attach this device with the other.
Another bundle of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,731 to Riedle. This device includes a strap with a grip at one end and a handle with a slot to receive and latch said grip at the other end. The bight on this device is not adjustable and would not work well when bundling of articles is required.
Another handle of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,896 to Farnworth. This device includes grip attached to a slotted strap. At the free end of the strap is a tee bar, which when circled back to the strap or the grip, will form an adjustable bight. It is also very difficult to hold this device and coil a rope or other bundled items with one hand and attach this device with the other. This device also shows no means of attaching itself securely to an item such as an extension cord that is in use. This would prevent its loss when this device is not in use.